


Silver Tongued

by nicedragon



Series: Pierced Hinata [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: "There's silver between your teeth."





	Silver Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't spoil anything, but is intended to take place after Gundam's free time events.

That day, Hinata was spending his free time with Gundam at the Usami Coral. They'd hung out a few times before and Hinata was getting a little better used to Gundam—enough to relax a bit. 

They'd been talking, sitting on the wood fencing, watching the island's one and only cow shuffle around, when suddenly Gundam went still and stared at Hinata. 

“Gundam?”

“There's silver between your teeth.” Gundam said, eyes narrowing.

“What? Oh. Uh.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't really know what to say. This was the first time he'd been confronted head-on like this. It was fairly obvious to Hinata what Gundam was talking about.

“It's a piercing.” He decided to go for the direct route. He was talking to Gundam after all. At least one of them should speak clearly.

“Piercing? You've pierced through your body with quick silver!?” Gundam drew back aghast. 

“No—Well, I mean, kind of. It's just a regular piercing.” Hinata took a cursory glance around. They were alone on the coral . “Look.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out, pushing down feelings of awkwardness. Gundam kept his distance but looked anyway. In the middle of Hinata's tongue was a shiny silver stud. Hinata let him look for a moment before gently letting it click against his teeth as he closed his mouth again.

With most everyone else, he'd have been too self conscious to show them like that. With Gundam though, the guy was weird himself. And he'd shown himself to be surprisingly compassionate. Hinata didn't think he'd denounce him or anything like that. 

“It's not a big deal. You even have an earing.” 

“You mean the devil dog earing.”

“Yeah, uh-huh.” Hinata wasn't going to go into that again with him. 

Gundam looked at him silently before turning back to watching the cow graze without a word. Hinata sighed and did the same. They just sat silently, the sun shining down, the same as every other day. Eventually they started to talk again as Hinata did his best to follow along with Gundam's eccentric speech. 

Hinata noticed as they talked Gundam's eyes were shifting to focus at his mouth. Hinata resisted rolling his eyes. Instead he purposefully yawned. If he wanted to stare, he'd let him.

* * *

Gundam swallowed. He smoothed his scarf with one hand as he watched Hinata yawn. He didn't know how he couldn't have noticed it before. After all, this was not the first time he had spent time with Hinata. Now it seemed so obvious. When Hinata spoke he could occasionally, barely, see the silver in his mouth. A silver tongue. How apt. 

There were no other obvious ornaments on Hinata, but Gundam wasn't daft. He knew there were all sorts of other metals one could hide on their body. The thought made him somewhat uncomfortable. There were hidden depths to every scoundrel, but he had never suspected Hinata of something like this. 

It made his skin prickle. His devas could sense his unease too he knew. They shifted in his scarf. Their presence and warmth brought him some comfort. 

It was not the piercing itself that drew out Gundam's discomfort but the not knowing. 

When Hinata yawned, rudely not covering his mouth, Gundam tried not to fall to distraction with the display. He ignored the endearing squint of Hinata's eyes with his yawn. He had the distinct feeling he was being tested and Gundam Tanaka didn't lose. 

He laughed uproariously out of no where, startling Hinata. Standing from the fence he announced his intentions. If his heartbeat had gone up a tick, it was easily enough put out of mind.

“You and I are not alike.” He started. 

Hinata stared back. His eyes dimmed as he waited that split second for the rest to follow. 

“But!” Gundam continued, “I can see through my third eye. Your true spirit is more coquettish than first believed.”

First disengaged, Hinata turned to withdrawing as Gundam went on.

Determined, Gundam put even more energy into his speech. “Devils! Scoundrels! Your sly—”

A hand covered his mouth and Gundam jerked back startled. 

“Ok... I'm gonna go.” Hinata stood from the fence and started backing away. “I'll see you later.” He waved awkwardly. He was making his exit rather quickly.

“Oh. I—Oh. That's fine. I'm very busy.” Gundam retreated. One hand hovered near his mouth where Hinata had touched him. The other settled on his scarf, checking it's inhabitants underneath without thinking. 

Hinata hesitated and tried not to feel guilty over the clear drop to disappointment in Gundam's voice. 

“I'll see you at dinner, okay.” Hinata smiled weakly. 

He liked Gundam, he did. But sometimes there was a tipping point and Hinata knew he wouldn't be able to make out anything Gundam said for a long while. 

“Of course.” Gundam was attempting aloofness, but Hinata could tell he was excited at being promised company later. Maybe touched.

It had Hinata giving a more genuine gentler smile in response. He'd acted a little too fast. He was glad Gundam wasn't hurt over it.

Hinata loitered a little longer even though he'd already said goodbye and Gundam didn't mention it.


End file.
